


Heart Aches

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [70]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blaine's a supportive momma, Blaine's upset with Sebastian, Dancer, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sebastian's a tough dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian doesn't approve of his daughter's dance costume.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Heart Aches

Blaine and Seb’s daughter, Ainsley, is a competitive dancer and has been dancing since she was two. Their daughter was performing her solo at the competition that weekend, the only competition her father is able to go to because of his hectic work schedule.

Blaine picked her up from her practice and she was eager to show him the costume to go with her dance. She carried it the entire way on the subway and while walking through the streets to get to their apartment.

When they finally arrive at home, she runs into her room leaving her father very confused.

“Ains, got her costume for her solo.” Blaine supplies his husband as he gives him a kiss. “She’s excited to show us.”

“I see.” Bas acknowledges and lets the food on the stove cook, joining his husband in the living room.

They sit on the couch and Ainsley comes out in her costume getting mixed reactions from her parents.

“So what do you think?” She asks and does a pose.

“I love it!” Blaine beams.

“I hate it.” Bas says sternly, causing the smiles to fall from both Blaine and Ainsley’s faces.

“Why?” Blaine asks, turning to face his husband. “I think it looks cute on her.”

“Um it’s practically a bra and underwear, Blaine! I don’t want my daughter to go out on stage wearing that, making a fool of herself!” Sebastian looks up at his daughter and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Ains, but I don't want you wearing that. You either get a new costume or you’re not dancing.”

“But daddy!” She pouts. “You’re being so unfair!” She stomps her foot and looks exactly like her father in that moment.

“Ainsley, you’re nine years old! I don’t want you on stage in undergarments like that! Maybe your friends can but you’re my child and it’s my decision! I’m sorry but my answer is no!”

“But-”

“And if you wear that then I’m not going this weekend!”

Ainsley uncrosses her arms from her chest as sadness fills her face. “Fine!” She shouts. “I hate you daddy!” She runs off to her room and slams the door behind her, not even caring if she got in trouble or not. She was mad and they knew it.

“Really, Bas?” Blaine was livid at his husband’s behavior. “You’re really going to miss your daughter’s only competition in the state on your weekend off just because of a costume?”

“Blaine, please. I’ve made my decision and that’s final. End of discussion.” Sebastian gets up and leaves his husband with his thoughts while he goes to finish dinner and pour himself a giant glass of wine.

Blaine goes to check on his daughter and she cries for the rest of the evening, refusing to eat dinner. Sebastian didn’t seem to care and just ate by himself while everyone made him out to be the bad guy.

**\---**

Throughout the week, their daughter has been giving Bas the silent treatment which breaks his heart he even tries to talk to her but she just gives him the cold shoulder.

The day of her competition, Blaine helps her do her hair and makeup at home then packs her rack and roll, ready to leave.

She walked to the door, rolling the giant bag behind her and Sebastian got up from the couch to go see her.

“Good luck, Ains.” He says and sees the tears well in her eyes.

“Y-You’re r-really not coming?” She asks.

Sebastian exhales through his nose and shakes his head, “I’m sorry but I can’t.” He tells her which absolutely broke his heart

“I can’t believe you, Sebastian. You should really be ashamed of yourself.” Blaine says and places his hand onto his daughter’s back. “C’mon honey. We don’t want to be late.”

The two leave and catch a cab to the theater where the competition was taking place.

At the competition, they were told they were ahead of schedule so Ainsley had to get into her costume and run through her solo a few times before hitting the stage. Blaine and one of the teaching assistants stood out in the hall while she did her solo and fixed her feet or legs if they were wrong.

She ran through it three times then she had to get backstage because she was coming up in two numbers.

Blaine gave her a hug while holding onto the program and he kissed the top of her head. “Good luck baby. You’re gonna do great.” He tells her and she smiles up at him.

“Thank you momma.”

He lets her go and watches her disappear through the stage door. He walks down the hall and enters the auditorium where most of the other parents from the studio were sitting. He joined them and sighed wishing his husband was here to see their daughter perform, but of course he had to act like the asshole he was in high school and ruin it for them.

Ainsley’s number and routine is called, and everyone claps as she gracefully walks on stage taking her opening position.

The music started and Ainsley was great right off the bat but her movements started to slow down and she froze, forgetting everything. She stood there like a deer in the headlights while her music kept playing and Blaine felt awful for her.

From the crowd he waves at her to go off so she runs off the stage and they cut her music. Blaine swears as he rushes out of his seat and runs to find his daughter. He shoves whoever gets in his way and finds her surrounded by her friends and the dance teachers all telling her it’s okay.

Blaine got through the small huddle of people and kindly pulled his daughter away from them, bringing her some place more private as she cried into his chest.

“I forgot it! I forgot my dance!” She cries, soaking his shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay honey.” He rubs her back and comes up to a vacant hall, setting her down on the bench. “Here baby.” He hands her a bottle of water and wipes her tears as she continues to cry.

He felt terrible because he knew with him and Bas fighting and the way Bas treated her, something was bound to happen.

Ainsley sipped the water and took a deep breath looking up at her mom with tears still in her eyes.

“I forgot it momma.”

“I know but it’s okay.” He says and holds onto her chin, tilting her head up. “You can do this. Don’t psych yourself out with everything that’s been going on. You just need to focus and breathe, okay? I’m not mad at you. No one is mad at you. I know you’re overwhelmed and that’s mostly my fault but honey you know you can do this.”

While Blaine was giving his daughter a pep talk, he had no clue that his husband had just walked through the lobby with a bouquet of roses for his girl. There were tons of people all over the place that he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to find Blaine or Ainsley.

Sebastian walked through the crowd and was trying to find any familiar face to hopefully show him where his family was. Luckily, another dance mom comes up to him, and shows him where he can find his husband and daughter. So, he walks through the halls, past all the dressing rooms and sure enough he can hear Blaine’s voice just around the corner in the empty hall.

When Sebastian turns the corner, he smiles, relieved that he found them but then he saw Ainsley. She was crying and Blaine was comforting her. And he knew, this was all his fault.

“Blaine?” He says softly.

Blaine and Ainsley look up, both shocked to see Sebastian standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asks while rubbing Ainsley’s back.

“I came to apologize for being an asshole. What’s going on?” He asks, motioning towards their daughter.

Blaine steps away from Ainsley and pulls Sebastian to the side. “She forgot her dance because she has a lot on her mind, Bas. She’s overwhelmed because she thinks you hate her. The competition said she can go again but, I think you two should talk.” Blaine says and kisses his husband. “Our daughter needs her daddy right now, her hero, to make her feel better, Bas.”

“Okay.” Sebastian nods and gives his husband the flowers before going over to Ainsley.

Bas pulls her onto his lap and wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumb. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Ainsley. All this is my fault and I know I was being unfair and a meanie and I hope you can forgive me.” He pleads. “You’re such a beautiful dancer and I know you want this more than anything, baby. I want you to go out there and blow those judges away, okay?”

Ainsley nods and turns, wrapping her arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“I forgive you daddy.” She murmurs into his neck.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He smiles and gives her a good squeeze then presses a kiss to her cheek again. “You’re gonna be amazing and I don't want to see anymore tears. You’re too beautiful to cry.” He adds and she smiles, getting off his lap.

The three of them go backstage and the competition allows her to run her number again so Blaine and another dance mom fix her hair and makeup then she is ready to go.

Before her number was called, she turned and hugged Sebastian.

“Thank you for coming.” She says, squeezing him tightly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He tells her.

Her parents wish her good luck and head out to the crowd to watch her. Ainsley does her solo and gets a standing ovation which was followed by her three group numbers.

When it came time for the awards, she placed first for her solo and her group came in first for their category as well.

Blaine and Sebastian meet their daughter backstage where all the other dancers and parents were, congratulating their kids and their awards. Ainsely ran to her parents and jumped into Sebastian’s arms.

“I am so proud of you honey.” He says with a proud smile on his face. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you daddy.”

Sebastian puts her down and she gives Blaine a hug as well.

“You were amazing out there baby. Good job.”

“Thanks momma.” She says and takes Blaine to the dressing room so they could pack up her stuff then head out.

Afterwards, they go out to dinner and celebrate their daughter’s victorious day. She was sitting next to Sebastian in the booth and had her head resting on his arm while eating her chicken tenders and fries.

Sebastian was talking with his husband and would occasionally reach down, to press a kiss to Ainsley's head.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Blaine says. “It means a lot to us, especially Ainsley. Isn’t that right baby?”

She nods while munching on her chicken tenders.

“I’m glad I came. I’m gonna try my best to make it to as many of your competitions as I can because I love watching you dance, Ainsley. I really do. Watching you do what you love, is what being a parent is all about so thank you for making me realize that.”

She smiles and wraps her arms around Sebastian’s torso, resting her head on his side.

“I love you daddy. I’m happy you came and supported me today too.”

“I’ll always support you and will always cheer you on.” He says, smiling down at her. “And I love you too, with my whole heart.”

The moment warmed Blaine’s heart as he watched his husband and daughter share the sweet exchange with each other.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

They were at another competition before Nationals and Ainsley was performing another solo dedicated to her daddy.

Both Sebastian and Blaine watched their daughter dance her heart out and by the end of it they were both crying. Bas loved it so much it melted Blaine’s heart seeing his husband crying over their baby girl’s art form.

When she was done, Sebastian met her backstage and again, took her into his arms, spinning her arm.

“You were beautiful out there, babe. I loved it!” He tells hers. “You even made me cry.”

“Aww. I’m glad you liked it daddy.”

“I loved it, sweetheart.” He says and gives her a big kiss. “You know, no matter what, I'm always gonna be your number one fan. You’re such an amazingly talented dancer and never let anyone get in your way of reaching the top because you have the drive and you’ll go far, Ainsley.

“Do you really mean that, daddy?” She asks.

“With my whole heart.”

“I love you daddy.” She says, holding onto him tightly.

“I love you too.” He says, never wanting to let go of his baby girl.


End file.
